


In Sickness and In Health

by DegrassiFanatic



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegrassiFanatic/pseuds/DegrassiFanatic
Summary: “You’re so mean.” Reid whines even though he inches closer to Hotch.Rolling his eyes, “Yes, I know, I’m a big ole’ meany pants because I don’t want you to be sick.”
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon on tumblr
> 
> also i hate this and i hate myself, gn

As Hotch steps inside of his and Reid’s shared hotel room, he isn’t too surprised to see Reid face down on the comforter of one of the beds with his limbs all spread out like a starfish, barely visible in the dim lighting of the sole lamp that was switched on. He’s still dressed in his work clothes and much to Hotch’s dissatisfaction, the bottle of water and sandwich he had set out on the nightstand earlier seem to be untouched. 

The morning they had met up with the Marblehead Police at the station, Reid had, unfortunately, come down with a rather nasty fever. As soon as Hotch caught wind of his condition, he had dropped his responsibilities faster than he’d like to admit and drove Reid back to the hotel with strict orders to get some rest. His symptoms didn’t seem concerning enough to warrant the need of a doctor but it was clear to Hotch that this wasn’t something he could power through, nor would Hotch even want him to. 

Sighing at the sight of Reid, Hotch decided that he would be far more comfortable in a set of pyjamas, with a full stomach and some more Advil in his system. Hotch sets a knee down against the mattress and settles a hand on Reid’s shoulder as he gently tries to shake him awake. 

“Spencer?” he calls out, “Wake up. You need to change. And eat something.”

From beneath his hand, he feels Reid shift around before shoving his face further into the pillow under him. 

“Mmm, no.” Reid murmurs, barely audible.

“C’mon.” he coaxes.

Before Reid has a chance to argue, Hotch begins to manhandle him until he’s sitting upright on the bed. His hair is more tousled than ever and Hotch can barely catch the sheen of sweat on his forehead before Reid is leaning closer. 

His breath hitches and for a second he thinks Reid is going in for a kiss. Then, he feels Reid bury his face in his shoulder as he clutches Hotch’s back, and he’s not sure whether to be relieved or disappointed. 

“I’m tired, leave me alone.” Reid mumbles, “I want to go back to sleep.”

“You can go back to sleep once you eat and take your medicine.” Hotch yields as he gives up on trying to get Reid to change out of his clothes. 

“You’re so mean.” he whines even though he inches closer to Hotch. 

Rolling his eyes, “Yes, I know, I’m a big ole’ meany pants because I don’t want you to be sick.”

Hotch brings his arm around behind Reid’s shoulders to keep him from being jostled as he leans over to the nightstand to pluck up both a bottle of Advil and a water bottle. 

As he drops the items on the comforter, he feels Reid pull up and away from his shoulder. Hotch looks down to find him staring up at him with a lazy grin on his face. Sweat plastering his fringe against his forehead and patches of red dotting his cheeks.

“Is my fever making me hallucinate or did you just say meany pants?” he questions, clearly amused. 

“What answer will make you take your medicine?” Hotch shoots back. 

“Will you lay with me?” Reid asks all of a sudden, ignoring Hotch’s own question. 

He’s confused by the out-of-nowhere request but he’s not going to deny that he would like to lay down next to Reid. Although, he’s sure his reasons for wanting to do so are far different from Reid’s. 

After a moment of debate, “If you take your medicine.” he relents.

At Hotch’s condition, Reid’s nose scrunches up. He draws his hands away from Hotch’s back and picks up the bottle of Advil before pouring out a dosage of two capsules. He pops them into his mouth with a small grimace that goes away once he takes a sip of water.

Satisfied with him for now, Hotch sets aside both the Advil and the water bottle. 

Hotch stays still as he lets Reid settle down in whatever way is comfortable; one leg over both of Hotch’s own while, one arm is laying across Hotch’s midsection and the other is around his neck. 

Once the two of them are settled on top of the covers, Reid rests his head against Hotch’s chest with a pleased sigh. 

Oh God. He really hopes that Reid can’t feel the way his heart is hammering away against his ribcage. 

“I hope the discomfort is worth it in the morning.” Hotch attempts to make light conversation as a distraction from the whirlwind of emotion going on inside of him. 

“Mmm, a little discomfort is worth this.” Reid says as he traces his fingers along the pattern of Hotch’s tie. 

“This?” he questions.

“Being held.”

Warmth spreads through his chest at Reid’s words. Wrapping an arm behind him, Hotch tangles his hand in Reid’s hair, combing through the tufts gently. 

“Well, you can ask for this anytime.” 

“Even when I’m not sick?” Reid asks, his fingers fiddling with the buttons on Hotch’s dress shirt now. 

“Yes.” he admits. 

It takes him a few seconds before he’s hit with the overwhelming realization of just how revealing his words are. He’s only a moment away from taking them back or making a half-hearted excuse when Reid opens his mouth once more. 

“Just to be clear, that was a confession, right?” Reid confirms.

His heart sinks inside of his chest. His fingers stop moving through Reid’s hair. 

“You can be disappointed.”

He watches as Reid trails his fingers up towards his collar before undoing his tie, then unfastening the top three buttons of his dress shirt. 

“I’m elated, it’s just hidden behind my sickness and fatigue.” Reid explains as he settles his hand inside of Hotch’s shirt, pressing his fingers into the bare skin of his chest, “Trust me, once I get my energy back, I’m going to pounce on you.”

“That’s fine.” he says as he laughs a little, “I can wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me at degrassi-fanatic on tumblr


End file.
